Video websites are common and tend to attract many visitors. At a webpage of a certain video, the video is played in a video player application. The user may control the playback of the video by selecting one or more playback related controls, such as play, pause, stop, and skip to a different portion of the video. Sometimes, ads are displayed on the same webpage as the video player. Typical ads that are displayed on the same webpage as a video player include banner ads or video-based ads.